


Murphy's Law

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [17]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

_Damn_ , Kagome thought, carefully guiding her car to the shoulder of the road. The blinking light on her dashboard indicated that her right rear tire had gone flat. _This is just what I need!_

She sighed as she got out of the car. It had already been a most trying day, and apparently her troubles weren’t quite over. She cast a woeful glance down at her dress, a delicate green silk she’d specially picked for the occasion. _Maybe I can do this without totally ruining it_ , she considered, though the last time she’d been stuck changing a tire, her clothes had not escaped unscathed.

She opened the trunk, shoving aside the miscellaneous junk she’d managed to accumulate, reaching to uncover the spare. She blinked twice as her hands moved over the empty space, groaning out loud as the memory returned. _That’s right, it’s still busted from the last time. Great._

She curled her hands into fists. She was already late for a very important date, she had no spare to fix her tire, and her roadside assistance had lapsed last month. _What else can go wrong?_ she mused wryly.

A fat raindrop landed on her head, soaking into her hair.

_Of course._

She bowed her head under the hood of the trunk, near the point of tears, when twin headlights illuminated her from behind.

“Need a hand?”

She turned, her heart skipping a beat as she recognized the man approaching her. _No way_ , she thought, eyes widening.

Sesshoumaru, her date, came to a halt beside her, extending the coat he held over his head to shield her from the rain. She bit her lip as he silently surveyed the situation, handing her one end of the makeshift umbrella before whipping out his cell.

“How did you know?” she asked softly. They’d only been dating, sporadically, for a few weeks.

He slid a glance in her direction from the corner of his eye. “I had a hunch.”

They waited quietly by the side of the road for the tow truck, which arrived in record time. Kagome turned to him as her car was taken away, opening her mouth to thank him, but he found his words first. 

“I guess this means you’ll have to ride with me. I promise I don’t bite,” he said smoothly, leaning close as he reclaimed custody of his coat. “That is, unless you want me to.”


End file.
